Now you're out there spinning
by Firenze.Sun
Summary: House por fin siente que las cosas en su vida esta en orden, pero cuando pierde a su único sostén todo se derrumba. Hilson, y un poquito de Huddy. Spoilers sexta temporada, 6x08.


.

.

**Now you're out there spinning**

.

.

.

La vida puede tomar numerosos caminos. Uno nunca sabe el modo en que los eventos pueden desencadenarse. Y muchas veces, incluso, cuando en nuestros propios corazones observamos con claridad el desenlace, lo negamos, porque en el momento en que la realidad te alcance sabes que tu voluntad se quebrará, que tus rodillas flaquearan y que no te quedará más solución que dejarte arrastrar por la embravecida corriente.

Y finalmente el momento llega, la vida te golpea con todas sus fuerzas. Sabes que te queda un largo camino por delante pero no tienes la fuerza para seguir adelante. Cada paso que das, cada vez que te arrastras por el camino te desbasta. Sientes que no puedes ya siquiera respirar. Y mientras sigues avanzando sabes que eventualmente llegará el momento en que tus últimas energías te abandonaran por completo.

Lo único que te queda es aguantar. Soportar con la mayor entereza posible cada golpe que la vida te encesta. No dejar que esta vea tu debilidad, resistir la tentación de gritar, porque en el momento en que tu nuevo enemigo en que la vida se ha transformado, note tu flaqueza asestará aún con más fuerza. Sólo puede desear que todo termine pronto. Te levantas cada día esperando que sea el último, pero algo negro en tu interior te dice que no lo es, que te quedan muchos más por delante.

Te planteas el modo de dar fin a todo, antes de que el fin de contigo. Sin embargo, no eres capaz de realizar nada. Y simplemente sigues adelante mientras todo se derrumba a tu alrededor, mientras deseas una y otra vez hasta el cansancio de que todo termine. Hasta que ya ni las fuerzas de desear te quedan. Cuando te rindes y te sientas a esperar, finalmente llega, esbozas una sonrisa, y le preguntas porque se había tardado tanto. Con un suspiro cierras los ojos y notas a todos los dolores desvanecerse, por primera vez en tanto tiempo sientes el alivio, uno tan inmenso que ya ni cabe dentro de ti. Exhalas una última vez mientras percibes como con el aire que se escapa de tu cuerpo, lo hace también tu alma. La muerte se convirtió en tu mejor amiga.

.

.

.

.

Nuevamente se encontraba mirando la mancha en la pared. Había algo acerca de ella que lo atraía, algo más del simple hecho de que se parecía a un ojo. Él miraba al ojo y este lo miraba de vuelta. Por momentos parecía que lo miraba de manera acusadora, otros en que parecía en que se compadecía de su dolor, y en otros momentos simplemente parecían decepcionados. Y cada tanto parecía una mezcla de los tres. Era un ojo que le hacía recordar a alguien, a veces podía ver el resto de la cara adherida a la pared con la mirada ininterrumpida, mirándolo sin pestañear, vigilándolo. House contempló aquel defecto en la pared del hospital que le hacía acordar a su mejor amigo.

La última vez que lo miró fue cuando su vida se había derrumbado. Finalmente la vida se había encargado de pasarle factura. Cada comentario sarcástico, cada vez que despreció a alguien se le estaba restregando en la cara. Muchas veces había tenido la oportunidad de ser feliz, de alguna manera mejorar las cosas, pero siempre se había encargado de encontrar la excusa perfecta. Y ahora se le habían cerrado todas las puertas, ya ni siquiera quedaba abierta una ventana desde la cuál tirarse para dar fin a todo. El cuarto del psiquiátrico donde se encontraba ni siquiera las tenía.

-¡Oh, por favor! Deja de compadecerte a ti mismo. Estás empezando a parecer una de esas novelas baratas que tanto miras-se quejo Amber desde una esquina del cuarto.

House miró una sola vez en su dirección. No tendría que estar allí, al menos no por mucho tiempo. El daño que el Vicodin había causado en su sistema ya tendría que estar desvaneciéndose. Intentó concentrarse en su pierna, hasta que finalmente la aparición despareciera. Y tuvo éxito, pero para ese entonces el dolor se había vuelto insoportable. Ovillado sobre su pierna, con las manos aferradas a esta como si clavándose los dedos, consiguiera hacer que el dolor remitiera, gritaba por ayuda, que alguien pusiera fin a su suplicio. Hasta que su mente se dio por rendida y se venció al sueño. Otro día que pasaba.

.

.

Las cosas habían mejorado mucho últimamente, si bien no era feliz las cosas estaban bien. Aunque no tenía todas las cosas que necesitaba para alcanzar la felicidad, al menos ya no era miserable, o por lo menos tanto. De alguna manera sentía que todo se iría arreglando por su cuenta no sabía bien por qué pero tenía esa sensación. Ya hacía más de un mes que estaba viviendo con Wilson. Sabía que eso formaba parte de su recuperación. Ahora cuando volvía a casa ya no se encontraba sólo, sabía que siempre su mejor amigo estaría allí, esperándolo, como siempre lo hacía. La amistad se había fortalecido mucho últimamente. La razón era obvia. Pero sentía a Wilson mas cerca que nunca.

Cuddy estaba ahora con Lucas. Se había atrevido a admitir lo que sentía, mas no le había servido y aún así no importaba, porque seguía con aquella sensación de que todo iba a estar bien. Incluso la relación con su personal había mejorado. No mucho, pero algo era algo. House suspiró, las cosas iban bien.

En eso vio entrar a la directora del hospital en su oficina, su mente comenzó a calibrar un par de comentarios sarcásticos, pero fueron olvidados en cuanto estableció contacto con los ojos de Cuddy. Vio su vida desmoronarse, todo lo que había conseguido en este tiempo se había caído, lo había perdido todo.

-House-escuchó que pronunciaba su nombre como una sentencia-, tengo que decirte algo.

Este se limitó a mirarla a los ojos, esperando a que pronunciara las palabras que lo llevarían a ser miserable de vuelta. De golpe, sus miedos se materializaron ante él. Sus prioridades cobraron perspectiva. Lo que más temía perder, lo que más valor tenía para él, incluso más que su mente y su intelecto, aquello que siempre había dado por sentado. Wilson. Su mejor amigo. El terror se apoderó de él, y rogó con todas sus fuerzas de que Lisa no pronunciara las palabras que tanto temía oír. Cualquier cosa, pero que por favor no fuera él.

-House-comenzó la doctora, las lágrimas comenzaron a escaparse de sus ojos, acrecentado el miedo de House-. House, Wilson…

No, mi Dios, no. Su mente sopesó las posibilidades. ¿Qué era lo peor que podía ocurrir? Seguramente, Wilson lo estuviera necesitando con urgencia, algo malo debió de haberle pasado y necesitaba su ayuda. Pero saldrían de esto juntos. Siempre lo hacían al final. Su cerebro lo protegió de aquella otra posibilidad, porque de ser posible, raramente sobreviviría.

-Le detectaron un cáncer cerebral-las palabras quedaron resonando en el ambiente, Lisa se apresuró de seguir tratando de hacer que House comprendiera la gravedad de la situación, como si el tono de su voz no fuera suficiente-. Un glioma maligno ya avanzado. Es tarde. Con suerte…-la voz de Cuddy tembló-. Con suerte le queda una semana.

-Pero, ¿cómo?-la mente de House estaba trabada, incapaz de comprender.

-Tuvo un ataque epiléptico, y en la resonancia salió el tumor-explicó tratando de parecer una profesional, como si de esa manera pudiera ocultar su dolor-. Deberías ir a verlo, esta despierto, te está esperando.

.

_Thought you had  
All the answers  
To rest your heart upon.  
But something happens,  
Don't see it coming,  
You can't stop yourself.  
Now you're out there swimming...  
In the deep.  
In the deep._

_.  
_

La mano de House tembló al estirarse para abrir la puerta del cuarto de Wilson, adentro lo esperaba su mejor amigo, muriéndose. Finalmente, corrió la puerta que los separaba y lo vio en la cama, pálido, los tubos que cruzaban su cuerpo, se introducían en su brazo. House tuvo que recurrir a toda su fuerza interna, para sujetarse al bastón y no derrumbarse ahí mismo.

-House…-salió en un susurro la voz de su amigo.

Aquello lo destrozó aún más. ¿Cómo podía una voz humana llegar a ser tan débil?

-Aquí estoy, Wilson.

House se sentó a su lado, notó la mano de su amigo tratando de elevarse pero a este no le quedaban energías, así que rápidamente la tomó entre las suyas. Como podía estar tan debilitado, cuando ayer estaba tan pleno. Las risas que habían compartido la noche anterior, parecían hoy una burla a su tragedia.

Greg observó a su amigo los ojos, seguían siendo los mismos, pero de alguna manera se encontraban desvastados. Parecía que alguien hubiera tomado todo el dulzor en ellos para reemplazarlo con sufrimiento.

-Lo siento-susurró Wilson.

-No-dijo House, mientras las lágrimas comenzaron a correr por su rostro-. He sido un mal amigo, tú siempre has estado para mí y yo jamás supe apreciarlo. Lo siento- finalizó dejando que la voz se le quebrar a último momento.

-No llores-dijo Wilson, reconfortándolo como siempre-. Lamento que ya no estaré ahí para apoyarte.

House no podía hablarla, si lo hacía corría el riesgo de quebrarse. Y no podía. Aún quedaba aquella parte de él que quería esconder sus sentimientos, pero esta iba muriendo junto con su amigo.

-Eres un buen amigo-lo alabó James.

_Eres un buen amigo_, le había dicho en el balcón del hotel, aún después de que lo drogara. _Eres un buen amigo_, le había dicho aún cuando se estaba muriendo_._ House sólo pudo apretar con más fuerzas la mano de Wilson, quien esbozó una ligera sonrisa.

.

.

No se movió de su lado un segundo. Todo el tiempo se encontraba allí. Las visitas venían, y venían muchas. Wilson era querido por todos, no tenía ni un solo enemigo. House no pudo evitar pensar que si él estuviera ahí nadie vendría, solo una persona. Pero esa persona se encontraba en la cama del hospital, agonizando el trecho final.

-Es mi culpa-largó en cuanto estuvieron solos de vueltas.

Wilson lo miró con dudas asomando en los ojos, ya casi no podía hablar.

-Yo te di esas drogas para que no leyeras el trabajo, yo desate este cáncer.

-No…

-Sí, lo es, y no intentes negarlo porque no modificarás la realidad.

-No- esta vez la voz de Wilson expresó más firmeza.

House lo miró a los ojos confundido, observó la determinación en aquellos ojos. Y el comprenderlo no sirvió en despejar sus dudas.

-Lo sabías-dijo Greg, sonando más a una afirmación que a una pregunta.

Wilson asintió una vez.

-Pero, entonces, ¿por qué?-pero ya sabía la respuesta.

Miedo a enfrentarse a la realidad, el mayor temor de cualquier doctor y la pesadilla de un oncólogo. Mejor negar la realidad. Y él. No quería afectarlo, no quería verlo sometido a la quimioterapia. Como siempre, había querido protegerlo. Y en su intento, no sólo había fallado, provocándole más daño ahora, sino que estaba muriendo. Si bien, este tipo de cáncer no tiene una supervivencia mayor al veinticinco por ciento, y aun así es sólo por un año, podrían haberlo intentado. Ahora ya era demasiado tarde y sólo restaba esperar.

-No hacía falta.

-Vete-fue la respuesta que recibió.

House quedó atónito.

-Vete-repitió otra vez.

Con el bastón temblando en sus manos, brindándole un apoyo débil, House se marchó del cuarto. Sabía que era un síntoma de la enfermedad, que el cambio de humor era algo común en un ganglio maligno. Sin embargo no podía dejar de sentirlo personal. _Vete_, la palabra resonaba en su cabeza, rebotando en su cabeza chocando con todo lo que encontraba.

Se quedó allí cerca, sentado cerca de la habitación de su mejor amigo. Razonando, intentado encontrar un sentido a todo lo que ocurría. Mil y una veces le dio vueltas a todo, tratando de ver en que había fallado. Ahora parecía obvio. No sabía como había sido capaz de dejar a los síntomas pasar altos, las pistas habían estado tan claras. Su mente tendría que estar fallando para no darse cuenta. A no ser que nada fallara, que hubiera ignorado conscientemente las señales. Que hubiera preferido estar ciego. Quiso estar ciego para no enfrentar la realidad que golpeaba con toda su furia, y ahora le estaba costando a su amigo la vida.

Los pitidos de la máquina sonaron como las notas finales que llaman al mal. Las enfermeras y doctores corrieron hasta el cuarto de Wilson, mas ya era tarde. House lo sabía. El cáncer finalmente había producido la muerte cerebral. Su mejor amigo se había ido, y lo último que le había dicho era _Vete_. Los doctores salieron de la habitación, el médico con el bastón notó los hombros de los otros, bajos, derrotados. Ahora se encontraba solo en el mundo, sin nadie que lo apoyara.

Solo.

.

_Life keeps tumbling your heart in circles  
Till you... Let go.__  
Till you shed your pride,  
And you climb to heaven,  
And you throw yourself off.  
Now you're out there spinning...  
In the deep.  
In the deep.  
In the deep.  
In the deep. _

_.  
_

El psiquiatra les había dicho que no lo dejaran solo. Ahora se encontraba viviendo en la casa de Cuddy, pero aún así no dejaba de ser un intruso. Ya ni siquiera la medicina diferencial conseguía distraerlo lo suficiente para ignorar el dolor de su pierna, ni hablar del de su corazón. La vida se había transformado en semanas, y las semanas en días, los días en horas, y las horas en minutos. Incansablemente contaba el tiempo pasar, desesperado cada vez que veía que sólo habían pasado diez minutos. Cómo si cuanto más rápido pasara el tiempo más rápido llegaría al final. Un final que no existía. Se despertaba deseando que llegara la noche de vuelta. Y cuando la hora de dormir llegaba, mientras el tiempo corría despacio, burlándose de él, y con el insomnio ganando la batalla, deseaba que llegara la mañana.

Estaba acostado en un constante ciclo sin fin. El sol salía y se ponía todos los días, una y otra vez. Y él seguía allí solo. Sin nadie que lo acompañara, que escuchará sus quejas, que lo apoyara. Solo, solo, solo. Había perdido lo más importante que tenía en su vida. Ya nada valía la pena. Con el tiempo, dejo de ejercer. Su juicio se había visto poco confiable. La cantidad de muertos hubiera aumentado considerable si su equipo no hubiera estado allí. Pronto se quedó sin nada. Cuddy ya no podía cuidarlo más. Tenía una hija de la cuál ocuparse. Eventualmente fue a parar de vuelta en psiquiátrico. Ella lo había mandado en cuanto dejó de comer. Ahora era alimentado con suero. Su antigua jefa lo seguía visitando, esperando vanamente que algún día House volviera, que lanzara un comentario sarcástico.

.

_And now you're out there spinning...  
And now you're out there spinning...  
In the deep.  
In the deep.  
In the deep. _

_.  
_

-Rachel ya tiene su primer novio, ¿sabes?-le decía, mientras él seguía catatónico, con la vista perdida en el vacío-. Foreman el otro día casi mete la pata, fue Taub el que se dio cuenta de que el paciente sufría de una enfermedad congénita en el riñón-la médica intentaba hablarle de medicina, deseando ingenuamente traerlo de vuelta.

Los médicos le contaban que lo oían murmurar en sueños. Las frases no cambiaban mucho, eran básicamente las mismas, pedidas de disculpas y mea culpas. Sin embargo una palabra se repetía siempre. _Wilson_. Un par de veces se lo escuchó gritar el nombre saliendo de una pesadilla, pero luego todo volvía a ser lo mismo.

-El otro día pedí unas golosinas y me dieron las equivocadas, ositos de goma, como aquellas que Wilson tanto detestaba.

Cuddy creyó ver un destelló en esos ojos azules al pronunciar el nombre de su mejor amigo. Pero en seguida se perdió, pudiendo haber sido nada más un truco de la mente que la hacía ver lo que tanto deseaba.

.

_In the silence,  
All your secrets will raise their worried heads.  
Well, you can pin yourself back together,  
To__ who you thought you were.  
Now you're out there livin'...  
In the deep.  
In the deep.  
In the deep. _

_.  
_

Una parte de la mente de House todavía seguía activa. Pensando y sufriendo en silencio en un cuerpo que no le respondía. Aquella parte que gritaba en sueños. Muchas veces se preguntaba la manera de dar fin a todo. De alguna manera quitarse de encima todo aquel sufrimiento. Pero nada sucedía. Cada vez que tomaba la resolución, su cuerpo seguía inmóvil, quieto, sin responder. Eran en aquellas ocasiones en los cuáles una lágrima se escapaba por su rostro.

Esa misma parte que escuchaba a Cuddy visitarlo todas las semanas, la que provocaba aquel brillo en sus ojos cada vez que oía el nombre de su mejor amigo. Ese mismo pedazo de él que se seguía culpando incesablemente. Por la muerte, por el desprecio, por no haber estado ahí lo suficiente. Por no quedarse allí el momento en que Wilson abandonó el mundo.

Daría todo por tener una última oportunidad de estar con él. De decirle lo que sentía. Una chance de ser verdaderamente un buen amigo, de ganarse ese título que injustamente se había ganado, de merecerlo. Deseaba con todo su corazón volver a tenerlo, volver a sentir su apoyo y tener a alguien a su lado. Dejar de sentirse solo. Pero no se podía volver atrás en el tiempo. Wilson se había marchado y ya no volvería. Ya nada podía hacer. ¡Oh, por Dios, cuánto lo lamentaba!

-_Wilson… Lo siento, Wilson._

Escucharon los enfermeros salir de sus labios aquella noche.

.

_In the deep…_

_.  
_

La desesperación, la agonía y la soledad se volvieron insoportables. Llegado un momento ya no cabían dentro de él. Era demasiado intenso, demasiado fuerte. Las ganas de quitarse la vida se volvían más fuertes con cada segundo que pasaba. Demasiado dolor. Las últimas fuerzas para vivir se agotaron. Su cuerpo comenzó a dejar de funcionar. Uno a uno los órganos de su cuerpos fallaban. Pronto el respirar se le volvió difícil. Y lentamente la vida lo iba abandonando.

.

.

-Admitimos a un paciente nuevo-le explicaba Cuddy a House-. Quince años y presenta un caso de artritis. Foreman y Trece la revisaron y no tiene ningún cuadro que justifique la enfermedad. Taub revisó la casa, pero no encontró ningún factor ambiental que lo pudiera causar.

La doctora prestó atención a los ojos azules del hombre desvalido que tenía enfrente. Había algo diferente en ellos. Buscó tratando de hallar la respuesta, hasta que finalmente, los suyos se abrieron de espanto.

-¡Doctor!-gritó desesperada-¡Ayuda!

House estaba sufriendo un paro cardíaco. La falta de latidos en su pecho le dolía, sin embargo abrazó a ese dolor con alegría. Sabía lo que significaba, finalmente todo estaba terminando. Pronto el dolor terminaría. Y no le preocupaba si existía o no algo más allá de la muerte, ya que este suplicio llamado vida finalizaría. Mientras notaba como su alma abandonaba su cuerpo, House sonrió.

.

_Now you're out there spinning...  
Now you're out there swimming...  
Now you're out there spinning..._

_.  
_

Los médicos vinieron corriendo a ver qué sucedía. Cuddy intentó resucitarlo, pero mientras sentías los golpes contra el pecho muerto del hombre como tambores que anunciaban algo importante, de golpe se detuvo. Algo había cambiado en el rostro de aquella persona que había amado. Una sonrisa estaba dibujada en sus labios, dándole a su rostro una expresión de paz, una que jamás le había visto.

House se había ido. Seguramente era para mejor. Lisa sintió tranquilidad expandirse por su cuerpo. Ahora estaría en un lugar mejor. Quizá, incluso, se hubiera reencontrado con Wilson. Y el fin a tanto suplicio hubiera llegado.

.

.

En el día del funeral llovía, sin embargo el sol se asomaba detrás de las nubes, haciendo brillar a las gotas que caían. El lugar se hallaba repleto, tanto de gente que lo apreciaba como lo respetaba. Incluso gente que había jurado odiarlo. Muchos que no se habían atrevido a expresar su cariño en vida, y mucho menos luego de que todo se desencadenara. Eran varias las lágrimas que se confundían con la lluvia y varias las caras largas. Sin embargo, algunos rostros mostraban alivios, solo los pertenecientes a aquellos que lo habían presenciado todo, que se alegraban de que tanto dolor hubiera por fin terminado.

.

.

-¿Ves?-le dijo Wilson a House, mientras observaban todo desde arriba, entre las nubes-. Te dije que no iba a ser el único en asistir a tu funeral.

.

_In the deep.  
In the deep.  
In the deep.  
In the deep..._


End file.
